


Broken

by ghouldere



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Manga Spoiler, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghouldere/pseuds/ghouldere
Summary: a very short drabble based on chapter 538.





	Broken

That was it.

Her best friend, Natsu. Gone.

No words can get out of her mouth. All the energy has drained from her. Parts of her were quaking. Her lips, hands, legs... heck, her whole body was shaking.

She was devastated, and scared.

The one and only reason how her life completely changed disappeared into thin air.

Little beads of tear rolled down her cheek. She was pale and broken.

Natsu Dragneel, her first friend she made upon arriving in Magnolia years ago. Natsu Dragneel, her best friend, her knight, her biggest source of happiness and comfort, was gone.

And she couldn't do anything about it.


End file.
